Rehabilitation
by Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy
Summary: Harry and Draco have just been paired together for a school project. What will happen? Drarry slash, mpreg, swearing...
1. Chapter 1

Rehabilitation  
by Catty

* * *

How was it? How was it that he had ended up _married_ to Harry _bloody_ Potter? How was it that he had been involved in this _ridiculous_ project in the first place? Oh he _hated _this.

How was it? How was it that he had ended up "married" to Draco _bloody_ Malfoy? How was it that he had been involved in this _blasted_ project in the first place? Oh this was doomed to be complete _hell_.

They had been summoned to the Great Hall that morning, all if the 7th years. Why were they there?

They were startled to find miniature houses lined up on the head table, complete with yards.

Professor McGonagall stood in front of them. "Good morning. As of now, you are involved in a project called Muggle/Magical living. It is ninety percent of your final grade. You will be paired with what is to be your 'spouse' for the entire year. You will live in a house on a predetermined lot in a predetermined neighborhood. You will be placed in a series of scenarios and you will be graded on how you react to them. Your living situation will be part muggle. No brooms, mo glamours, no floo powder, no magical cooking. You will each receive a card with a specific job and its description. Follow its instructions to the letter. The rest will fold out on its own.

"Now, when I call your names, you will touch the model of your house and enter as soon as you are in front of your door."

She went to the first house. Any previous muttering ceased as she cleared her throat.

"Finnegan, Thomas."

There was a collective jump. The boys quickly went up. Nobody had expected same sex pairings. Many fingers were hastily crossed.

"Parvati Patil, Robinson"

"Davidson, Greene."

Twenty names later…

"Granger, Longbottom."

Hermione said a quick prayer as she hurried up. Neville looked like he was saying five.

Thirty names later…

"Weasly, Zabini."

Ron groaned. Paired with a _male_ and a **_Slytherin_** no less! He grudgingly shuffled forward.

Forty-five names later…

"Potter,Malfoy."

Silence. Nobody moved. Utter horror showed on the faces of both called. "Potter, Malfoy! Get moving! I haven't got all day!"

With a lot of dragging, pushing, pulling, shouting, kicking, yanking, and shoving later, the two somehow touched the house.

* * *

_Thoughts? Suggestions? Comments?_

_all welcome. review please, and enjoy the humor and slashiness._


	2. Chapter 2

Rehabilitation

By Catty the Spy

Snape was present to forcibly drag the two into their house. Or rather :( blah)… (blah) their mansion.

No, castle.

Whatever it was, it was huge.

After they were safely deposited in their (gulp) room, Snape spoke.

"Muggle clothes are in the wardrobe. In other words: change. Knock when you finish. Better yet, get the clothes out now."

As the boys were too numb to do anything else, they obeyed.

"Well, what are you waiting on? Get dressed."

The boys came far enough out of their shock to gape in horror.

Snape glared. "Get. Dressed."

When they still didn't move, Snape flicked his wand. The clothes attacked of their own accord.

Ten minutes later…

"Here you are married. You are Draco and Harry Malfoy. This is your bedroom; that pointing to a door off the side is your bathroom. Harry you stay at home, shop, visit, _possibly_ **study**. Draco, you have a job. Don't look at me like that. Get used to changing in front of each other; you'll do a lot of it.

"There will be plenty of surprises in this house. You'll have plenty time to explore. Stay close; and I suggest you label the doors."

Harry and Draco just stared dumbly at him.

Snape rolled his eyes. "I'm going to regret this project. I know it."

A/N: Short, I know, and possibly pointless. But it has just a touch of humour that makes it worth it. That and the fact that I put blood sweat and paper cuts into rewriting this after I lost it.

And I was ripping my hair out trying to put this up because of that error thingy. Seems all i had to do was use wordpad (rich text or something like that). It's not taking Word.

Review! Before my Slytherin side takes over and I hex you!


	3. Chapter 3

Rehabilitation

By Catty the spy

"I didn't know Seamus and Dean were here."

"You don't know much of anything Harry."

"Shut up before I force bleach down your throat! By the way, Flitwick is coming over today."

"How do you know?"

a glare. "I, unlike you, read the mail."

A scowl. "What does he want?"

"He has our first scenario."

Harry and Draco were eating breakfast. They had been in the house 3 weeks. Three long boring weeks.

A knock on the door. "Draco, get the door."

Grunting, the blonde obeyed. Draco couldn't do much but obey Harry. Disobeying was a risk to his health

Flashback

Draco was awakened by a pillow to his head.

"Up."

He rose from his place on the floor. Harry was in the kitchen, going through the cupboards and writing things down.

He barely seemed to acknowledge the blonde's presence.

"You start work tomorrow at eight. Your shift ends at four. Get acquainted with the car in the garage.

"You get paid next Friday. We have to buy food and kitchen supplies. Everything else, I'll take care of while you're gone."

Draco simply blinked at him, one eyebrow raised.

He was shoved to a table, where a plate was waiting.

"Eat. Put your stuff in the sink when you're done. I need you to do something so eat fast."

Draco obeyed him, wary of the look in his eyes.

His plate had barely touched the sink when he was grabbed by the ear, dragged up a flight of stair to the second floor, and given a pencil and a piece of paper labelled ' 2'.

"What's this?"

Harry had turned to walk back down stairs. "Count the rooms. Map them, if possible, starting from the stairs and heading to the other end. Hopefully, you'll finish before lunch."

Draco looked scandalized. "I am not doing this!"

"Yes you are!"

Harry turned and marched back up, giving Draco a cold glare.

"Why should I listen to you? You have no right to tell me what to-."

Harry slammed Draco against the wall, defying all logic, and giving him a glare that made Snape's pale in comparison. "Listen up. _You_ may not care how this project turns out, but I do. This is 90 of our final grade, and I will **_not_** fail because** you** wanted to be an _ass_!"

He let the blonde (who happened to be 4 months older than him, as well as taller, heavier, and stronger) slide to his feet.

"Now map out this level, unless you like living in a dirty house! I don't clean what I don't know about."

He stalked off.

End Flashback

"Hello?"

it was Flitwick and a rather harassed looking Snape.

"Don't just stand there, let them in!"

"Come in" Draco murmured obediently.

Snape raised an eyebrow but made no comment.

Once they were all in the living room, Flitwick handed Harry a potion. "Drink up."

Though curious, Harry obeyed. The stuff tasted worse than the Polyjuice potion.

Flitwick then handed Harry a small package. "If, by chance, something strange happens, use that tomorrow."

Harry nodded.

Snape turned to Draco and handed him a book. "Don't read it until something happens tomorrow."

Draco nodded.

Snape rounded on Harry. "Drink this."

Yet another potion. Harry again took it. he began feeling slightly nauseous.

"And this last one." Before handing that one over, Snape dropped something in it. Harry swalloed. His sto,ach began to burn.

Snape sighed. "We'll return in two days time."

/ Chap 3


	4. Chapter 4

Rehabilitation

by Catty

"What the hell?!"

Draco jolted awake. "What happened?"

A very pale Harry stumbled from the bathroom.

"What happened Harry?"

"Red" was all he got as prior boy shoved something into his hands. Draco nearly fainted from shock.

"Ewwww…"

* * *

"So that's why he gave me this book."

Harry grunted. He was bad enough that he had violently thrown up that morning, but on top of that, his stomach had been hurting as well. Draco was sitting in a chair beside the bed. The blonde was mildly worried. Sick Harry might morph into possessed Harry. Possessed Harry would be fuelled by a fever that made Harry do scary things.

Oh, how he dreaded that.

* * *

"I see you've found out."

There was a thunk and a crash from upstairs.

Snape rushed to the boys room. Harry had crashed in to the night table on his way to the bathroom. Snape peeked in. a pale, weak, sickly looking Harry was puking into the toilet. Snape checked his temperature; the boy's forehead was a brand. The professor deftly carried the boy back to bed. "This isn't good for him. His body must've gone in to overtime. If it gets any worse, call me. Or, rather, write me"

Draco followed him downstairs.

"In three weeks, open the package on the table."

Draco nodded as Snape breezed out.

15 minutes later, Flitwick appeared. He too checked on Harry and left a package to be opened in three weeks.

This was starting to get annoying.

* * *

A/N: i found/re-wrote it!!!! it lives!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

please dont be rediculously angry, but this isnt saved on a computer, this whole story is written on paper and typed up, and i lost the hardcopy. i was trying to rewrite it, but nothing turned out right.

then, SALVATION. my mom was cleaning out boxes, and found it.

thank you for sticking with me.

mwa!!

review!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
